Walking Like A Angel
by Ships
Summary: Rose McBlidge is 22 jaar, en heeft een carrière als model. Wanneer ze de zoon van haar baas ontmoet op een van de modeshows die ze moet lopen, veranderd haar leven drastisch, zonder dat ze daar weet van heeft.


_**Plot:** Rose McBlidge is 22 jaar, en heeft een carrière als model. Wanneer ze de zoon van haar baas ontmoet op een van de modeshows die ze moet lopen, veranderd haar leven drastisch, zonder dat ze daar weet van heeft._

_**Disclaimer:** Niets is van mij, helemaal niets. Ik ben geen JK Rowling, dus vind ik het eigenlijk een domme vraag. En trouwens, als ik haar wel was, zou ik als de sodemieter verdergaan aan deel 7 in plaats van mijn tijd te verdoen met het schrijven van fanfiction!_

**Walking like a Angel**

_Hoofdstuk één. #Proloog#_

Oscar geeft me een klopje op mijn rug ten teken dat ik aan de beurt ben. Ik passeer het meisje wat net de coulisse in komt lopen en loop heupwiegend, met een verleidelijke grimas op mijn gezicht, de catwalk op. Precies zoals het me ooit geleerd is. Rijen met modelcritici en fotografen kijken me aan, maar ik probeer niet op ze te letten. De lange spijkerrok die ik draag zwiert om me heen, en mijn slanke benen zetten zich voort, op de hoge stiletto's die Oscar zo goed bij deze outfit had vinden passen. Mijn haar is opgestoken in een jaren '80 kapsel, met een hoge kuif.

Dat ben ik, een model wat loopt voor merken als 'Obsession', en in een tweekamerwoning bivakkeert. Ooit hoop ik de duizenden galjoenen te verdienen die andere modellen verdienen, maar eer dat ik daar ben heb ik nog een lange tijd te gaan.

Aan het eind van de catwalk sta ik stil, en show mijn outfit van alle mogelijke kanten. Boven mijn spijkerrok draag ik een knalgele creatie. Dé hit van de zomer, volgens de ontwerper. Zelf vind ik het ding afgrijselijk, maar als model heb je weinig te vertellen over de kleding die je laat zien aan het publiek. Ik zwier nog een rondje voor de fotografen op de eerste rij, en loop dan heupwiegend weer terug naar de coulisse, waar ik eindelijk die verschrikkelijke stiletto's uit kan doen.

Rose McBlidge, dat is hoe ik heet. Een volbloed heks van Amerikaanse afkomst. Een 22 jarige vrijgezel, en niet wanhopig op zoek. Mijn ouders hebben zich helemaal aangepast aan de Dreuzelwereld, en daarom heb ik ook nooit kunnen genieten van lessen aan Zweinstein. Privé-les in toverkunsten heb ik gehad van mijn tante, die het niet over haar hart kon verkrijgen om een volbloed heks Dreuzel te laten worden.

Eenmaal in de coulisse plof ik neer op een stoel en trek de schoenen van mijn voeten, waarna ik ze genietend uitstrek. Ik steek mijn hand op naar Oscar ten teken dat ik terug ben, en loop naar een van de kleedkamers om me om te kleden. Vandaag loop ik een modeshow voor het merk 'Obsession', en op dit moment maak ik me klaar voor de finale, wat inhoud dat alle modellen nog is langslopen, samen met de ontwerper. Of in dit geval ontwerpster. Narcissa Malfidus is degene die het merk heeft gelanceerd, en er nu bakken met geld mee verdiend. Ik heb haar altijd al een charmante vrouw gevonden, en het was een van mijn dromen om voor haar te kunnen lopen.

Als ik me in de strapless, paarse galajurk met uitlopende onderkant heb geperst, stap ik de kleedkamer uit, richting Oscar, die me kan vertellen wanneer ik op moet. Ik ben nog niet op de helft of Madeleine trekt me naar zich toe, en begint verwoed aan mijn haar te prutsen. Madeleine is onze visagist, ze zorgt niet alleen voor onze make-up, maar ook voor ons haar.

"Wat voer je uit met je haar!" mompelt Madeleine geïrriteerd, terwijl ik me inhoud om geen kreet van pijn te slaken, als ze weer is hard aan mijn haar trekt. Madeleine leegt een hele fles wax in mijn blonde haar, werkt mijn make-up bij en trekt me dan weer uit de stoel. Op mijn blote voeten loop ik naar Oscar, die me aanwijst welke schoenen ik moet dragen. Het zijn schitterende glazen muiltjes, en een zucht ontsnapt tussen mijn lippen als ik de hoge naaldhakken zie. Met tegenzin trek ik de schoenen aan, en wacht geduldig op mijn beurt.

Na de laatste ronde over de catwalk, waaraan ik verschrikkelijke pijn in mijn voeten heb overgehouden, is er nog een afterparty, waarbij iedereen die aanwezig was tijdens de show de kans krijgt om een praatje te maken met de modellen of met de ontwerper. Ik heb mijn strakke jurk verruild voor een zwarte trui met capuchon en een versleten spijkerbroek. Het is dan ook al oktober, en het begint aardig koud te worden. Mijn haren heb ik in een paardenstaart gebonden, om het feit dat ze nog stijf staan van de wax, en ik thuis pas kan douchen.

Ik zit in een luie stoel met tegenover mij May, een van mijn beste vriendinnen, en ook een model. May doet dit werk al vanaf haar vijfde, terwijl ik er pas vier jaar mee bezig ben. Ze is een gezellige meid waar veel mee te lachen valt. Met elke show die ze loopt verdiend ze twee keer zoveel als ik, maar dat mag de pret die drukken. We kletsen nog even gezellig met elkaar, en om een uur of negen ga ik uitgeput naar huis.

Ik verschijnsel vlak voor mijn deur en steek de sleutel in het slot. Als ik binnen ben gooi ik mijn jas over een stoel, mijn tas ernaast en loopt regelrecht naar de badkamer, snakkend naar een warm bad.

"Hoi Nijn," zeg ik vermoeid terwijl ik langs mijn witte kat loop, die languit op mijn bed ligt. Nijntje is in de eerste instantie een naam voor een konijn, maar omdat mijn kat zo wit is, heb ik hem Nijntje genoemd. Persoonlijk denk ik dat hij daar niet al te blij mee is, een stoere kater met de naam Nijntje, maar hij heeft het me nog nooit verteld.

Na een lang warm bad loop ik naar de koelkast, op zoek naar iets eetbaars. De koelkast is leeg, op een halfleeg pak melk na, waar ik verwoed mee schud en dan ik een keer achterover sla. Mopperend dat niemand hier boodschappen doet, loop ik naar de telefoon om een pizza te bestellen. Best handig, die gedreuzelde ouders. Anders was ik nooit achter de perfecte uitvinding 'pizza' gekomen. Tien minuten na mijn telefoontje wordt de pizza gebracht door een knappe pizzajongen, die ik een kleine fooi maar verder geen acht op sla. Hij wel op mij, dat staat vast. Nog voordat hij mijn telefoonnummer kan vragen sla ik de deur voor zijn neus dicht en loop naar de tv, die ik aanzet op zoek naar een leuk programma. Nijntje komt naast me liggen, met zijn gelige ogen op mijn shoarma pizza gericht.

"Oscar zou me vermoorden als hij ziet wat ik nu aan het eten ben," denk ik grinnikend. "Morgen maar weer een balansdag."

Ik kroel Nijntje achter zijn oor, terwijl ik mijn pizza eet en naar een oninteressante talkshow kijk. Om een uur of elf poets ik mijn tanden en stap ik mijn bed in, nadat ik een luid miauwende Nijn zijn eten heb gegeven.

**Hoofdstuk 1 was een beetje kort, maar ik moest even weten wat jullie ervan vinden. Ik krijg graag reviews, dus zie ik ze graag komen. Ik houd van alle berichten, dus laat de kritiek maar komen! Ook lieve berichtjes zijn van harte welkom. Hoofdstuk 2 komt waarschijnlijk over een tijdje, want ik heb ook nog een ander verhaal waar ik erg druk mee bezig ben, en dat heeft een beetje voorang. See you! Kusjes Moi.**


End file.
